1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a photocopier and a printer.
2. Related Art
In an image forming apparatus such as a photocopier and a printer, there sometimes occurs a case, for example, in which a fusing unit is provided in which a recording member on which an image such as a toner image is held is heated and pressurized so as to fuse the image so held on to the recording material.